


"Don't Panic."

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [43]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Gen, Towel Day 2018, angst with fluff, mostly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Okay... so one last MCU/Sherlock crossover bit... just a teeny bit.This is what happened when I thought about what would happen when Stephen returned years later...





	"Don't Panic."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



"Roz?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Hullo, Stephen. Mina." Mina waved back at her.

"You remember us."

She rolled her eyes at him as she marked and closed her book. "Course I do. You two are a bit difficult to forget."

He smiled shyly at her. "Sorry it took me so long to return."

Roz searched his face. It had been fifteen years, and yet it didn't appear he had aged a day since the last time she had seen him."You don't look any different."

"Hmmm... no... being a sorcerer has its benefits at times." 

"You're here for a reason."

"Yes."

Roz sighed and got up from her chair. "Let me get my boots and my jacket. And tell them - what, precisely?"

"Just tell them it's time, and they will understand."

"Right."

 

She watched Sherlock standing in front of one of his cases, muttering to himself. She sighed as she realised it was one of his old cold cases, one he could never quite break, he would only turn to it as a last resort when he couldn't clear his mind.

"He's here, then."

"Yes, Da. I won't go if you -"

Sherlock chuckled then sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Roz. You always knew he'd be back, and you knew, we all knew that when he did return, it would be to take you with him. You are needed, Roz."

"You and Papa?"

Sherlock turned in her arms and held her face in his hands. "We will be fine, Roz. We'll be here when you get back."

"How do you know I'll be back?"

"How do we know anything? I just know. Now, go get your boots on, and grab your jacket, take my scarf, it might get cold out there." He turned back to face the puzzle on the wall, but could still see her get dressed from the corner of her eye. "One more thing, Roz."

"Yeah, Da?"

"Don't panic." 

She laughed as she wrapped his scarf around her neck, then walked over to him hugged him one last time. "I won't, Da. Love you."

"Yeah, I know, Roz, love you, too. Now go - never a good idea to keep a sorcerer waiting. Tell him I'll have a beer waiting for him when he has a bit more time."

"I will. Tell Papa -"

"He knows, Roz, he's shite at this stuff."

"Yeah. I know."

 

She walked back into her bedroom and smiled to herself as Stephen was studying her old drawings, and the new ones she had added over the years that had gradually covered the walls of her room. "You never forgot us."

"No. The bunch of you left quite an impression. I knew there was always someone watching over us, protecting us, made me feel safe in an unsafe world."

"Are you ready to go help me make the universe a bit safer, Roz?"

"Yes."

"Good. Off we go, then, Mina?" Mina wrapped herself around both of them and in a flash of light, they were gone.


End file.
